Slipping
by Elka Lynne
Summary: "Are you ready to be a general again?" Miles has been offered an army and a chance to be a general again. Will he revert to his old ways or can Charlie save him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you ready to be a general again?"

Miles looked out over the men and the firepower that Kelly was offering him. Was he ready to be a general again? Could he do this and still be the man that Charlie had awakened in him? Could he do it better this time? Maybe he was fighting a loosing battle. Maybe that man wasn't meant to exist. He looked down at the knife he had given Alec, remembering everything that he did to him. A kid he took under his wing, thought of as family, betrayed and murdered. Maybe there wasn't any redemption for him. Maybe he should just face the fact that he was a cold hearted killer and that's all he would ever be. It pained him to think that he would disappoint Charlie. He was going to hurt her and when he did it would make her run far away from him. Maybe it would be for the best, it would be safer for her that way. But was it what he really wanted?

Georgia was offering him an army, how does this keep happening to him. God there were days he really missed his bar. But he really didn't have a choice. He didn't expect to survive this little war they started, he just hopped he could get Charlie out of it in once piece.

"I'll do what I can Madam President."

"You're confidence is underwhelming."

"Yeah well talk to me after we pull off this little attack of yours."

"You don't think it will work?"

"I think you're short sighted. Yeah you have more money and more men but you are going up against someone with superior firepower and questionable sanity. You can throw thousands of men at him and he can sit up in his helicopters and mow them all down before you can whistle Dixie sweetheart."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, that's why I need you. I need someone who thinks and acts like Monroe. Someone just as ruthless and deadly and that person is you sweet cheeks."

"Your wrong!" Charlie's voice came from behind them. "He's nothing like Monroe."

"How would you know?" The president asked.

"I'm his niece."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"No I'm sorry to burst your bubble, no one can change that much."

Kelly turned to Miles "You'll have everything you need, we attack in 10 days."

"Miles what is she talking about?"

"She's giving me an army kid. We're going to war with the Monroe Republic."

Charlie stood next to him and looked out over the men preparing for war. She took Miles' hand in hers. "I know your hurting."

"Don't start thinking I actually have feelings kid."

"I know you Miles."

"You don't know a damn thing about me Charlie."

"I know the important things. I know the situation with Alec is tearing you up. Miles you did what you had to do. If you hadn't all these people would be dead. I'd be dead. You aren't the same man you where. I believe in you."

"You shouldn't kid. It's going to get you killed."

"It hasn't so far."

"You should stay as far away from me as possible."

Charlie just squeezed his hand harder. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what I was afraid of. Are you ready for war?"

"To quote this guy I know, No, but what the hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miles studied the crudely drawn map in front of him. "Here," he pointed. "Here is where we will attack."

"Miles we can't, there has to be some place else."

"Charlie it's the best place, it will give us an advantage and we need all the help we can get."

"Yeah except there is a little thing called a village filled with innocent people right in the middle. They'll all be killed."

"This is war Charlie, it's called collateral damage."

"Collateral damage! You can't be serious. You can't do this. It's not right. There has to be another way. Maybe we could warn them, evacuate before we attack."

"If we try to evacuate it will tip off the Monroe's men that we are here. We'll loose the element of surprise."

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you'd sacrifice a whole town of innocent people to keep your element of surprise?"

"Do you think Monroe would go out of his way to avoid them. No he will mow them down and not think twice about it."

"You are not Monroe. You are better than this."

"That's were you're wrong."

"You can't do this."

"Dammit Charlie what do you want from me."

"I want you to stop being such a coward."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, I called you a coward."

Miles and Charlie glared at each other. He had to give the kid some credit, she had balls. Not many people would stand up to him let alone call him a coward. Than again he shouldn't be all that surprised. She had faced countless dangers with a determination that rivaled his own. Some days he didn't know what he wanted to do more, hug her or smack her.

Charlie crossed her arms and continued. "You are taking the easy way out, turning back into the man you were. You keep telling yourself that you need to be this cold hearted ruthless bastard because it's the only way to win. But the truth is, your scared. It's harder to be the man you want to be, the man I know you are inside. You're afraid to believe that it's possible. But I know it is."

"Holy hell Charlie we really have to do something with the rose colored glasses you see me through."

Charlie just glared at him stubbornly, obviously not dropping the subject.

"Charlie if we don't attack there or keep our element of surprise we would loose over half the men." Miles hated seeing the look of disappointment in his nieces eyes. "If there was another option I would take it, but there isn't. These are the cards we were dealt. You're going to have to face the fact that the only way we are going to beat Monroe is to play his game."

"Then it's not worth it. I've lost so much Miles and I'll be damned if I loose you too. If you do this then the uncle who I look up to, the man I've started to think of as my… " Charlie couldn't finish the sentence she knew he didn't want to hear that she thought of him as a surrogate dad. Not yet. "He'll be lost forever."

Miles knew what Charlie was trying to say. Against his better judgment he drew her into a hug. What was it about her that softened his rough edges. He needed those rough edges to go up against the Militia. He knew what was coming, what he needed to do and what he would have to become again. He didn't want Charlie to see that. She was the one damn person in this whole world who thought he was worth a damn, why he didn't know. Maybe, just maybe he could try, for her, for his family, for the girl he thought of as his own.

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him. "You need to believe in yourself Miles. You need to believe you can be the man I know you can be as much as I do. I love you Miles, after dad died you were there for me, you've always been there for me. Now it's time for me to be there for you. But I can only carry you so far. At some point you are going to have to forgive yourself for what you've done."

"I don't know if that's possible, the list of my sins is long and bloody."

"Then don't add to it. We have to at least warn the villagers."

"You really aren't going to drop this are you?"

"My dad always told me I was a stubborn pain in the ass."

Miles rolled his eyes and started pacing around the tent. Dear god he was actually considering it.

Charlie sensed he was changing his mind and smiled.

"I didn't say yes Charlie."

"But you're thinking about it."

"How the hell did Ben put up with you?"

Charlie just shook her head. "He found a way, just like you."

"Ahhhh, your killing me. Fine we'll send a small team in to warn the villagers. We have to keep it quite."

"I'll go."

"Like hell. The chances of you succeeding are somewhere between slim and none. Once Monroe gets wind of the villagers moving out he'll know something's up and we'll have to attack hard and fast and you will be caught in the middle."

"Well then I'll have to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Yes because you have the best track record."

Miles put a small team together and sent them to warn Charlie's precious villagers. At least he convinced her to stay behind.

A scout rode up hard and fast later on that day and by the look on his face he knew it wasn't good news. Miles read the report and shouted some very choice, very colorful words.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"Tanks. Monroe has god damn tanks and there heading this way. We've run out of time." Miles looked around for his niece. He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Where's Charlie?"

"She went with the team to evacuate the village."

"She did WHAT?"

Would Charlie ever listen to him? Good god, Monroe was going to level the village and Charlie was there.


	3. Chapter 3

This is what he gets for following Charlie's damn moral code. He was marching his army double time toward the village, hoping to get there before Monroe's men did. He never should have let Charlie talk him into evacuating a village. It was like putting up a damn neon sign that said - hey the commanding officer is a big old softie. Yep it was sure to strike fear in to Monroe's men. If they found Charlie and the warning team he knew exactly what Bass would do. He would burn down the village and kill everyone just to make a damn point to his men. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to Charlie.

Charlie slowly opened her eyes. She must have hit her head, everything was out of focus. She tried to sit up but for some reason she couldn't move. She shook her head and instantly regretted the decision. What happened? Where was she? Why couldn't she move?

She opened her eyes again, this time it was a little clearer. She noticed she was in some sort of concrete room. There was one large metal door and a small window close to the ceiling. She was lying on her side on the cold bare concrete floor. She tried to move again, this time she realized why her arms and legs weren't working. She looked down at her feet, they were bound tightly with ropes and after a few wiggles she guessed her arms were bound as well.

Again Charlie tried to think back to what had happened. She remembered walking toward the village with the evacuation team but then things got hazy. Images flashed in her memory but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. Who ever had tied her up must have knocked her out or given her something. Considering how much her head hurt she bet it was the former. She took a deep breath and tried to maneuver herself into a sitting position. It was difficult since her hands were bound behind her back. By the time she accomplished her task she was exhausted and her muscles were burning and cramping. Her suspicions about a head wound were confirmed by the blood on the floor where her head once was.

She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. "Think Charlie think." She whispered to herself. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to relax. After a while the fuzz cleared and she was able to remember. They had been ambushed just outside of the village. The Militia was everywhere. How could that be? Their intel had them at least a day away from the village. Her little team had no chance. They all fought hard, but she saw them all cut down. Then why the hell was she still alive? She vaguely remembered hearing someone say "we need her alive" then the lights went out. Miles was right they had no hope in succeeding.

Charlie took stock of the rest of her injuries. Besides the head wound, she had a few other cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. First things first, she needed to get out of these ropes and then hopefully find a way out before her "hosts" came back.

Again she tried to wiggle her hands free but it was no use, the ropes were too tight. As she heard footsteps approaching, Charlie frantically looked around the room in hopes of finding anything she could use the cut the ropes. Besides the door and the window there was nothing. Not even a chair. Hell at least they had given Neville a chair to sit in when they had captured him. Things couldn't get much worse. Then the door opened and she new she was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

"Hello Charlotte, it's so good to see you again."

"Monroe." Charlie practically growled. "I can't say the same."

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte," he tisked, "where are your manners?"

"Well considering I'm tied up and in the same room with you, I think this about as pleasant as it's going to get."

Monroe pulled a knife from his belt and walked behind Charlie. She didn't want o react but she flinched ever so slightly. She expected the threats and pain to come next so braced herself. She did not expect what actually happened. Monroe knelt down and cut her wrists and feet free.

Charlie brought her hands up and started rubbing her wrists, trying to get the circulation back. Monroe replaced his knife and then looked at her expectantly. Was he actually expecting a thank you? Yeah like that was ever going to happen.

Instead Charlie said "You might regret doing that after I kill you."

The corners of Monroe's mouth ticked upwards ever so slightly. "You remind me of him." Them instantly his features darkened and in one swift motion he grabbed Charlie by the hair and yanked her head back as his other hand produced a knife at her neck. "You will do well to remember that I'm in charge here. You are alive because I wish it, for now. You will keep a civil tongue in your head Charlotte, do we understand each other?"

Charlie only blinked, that was all the concession she was willing to give him. Oh she knew she was dead, she just had to stay alive long enough to take Monroe with her. It seemed to be enough for him and he let her go.

"Your little band of rebels have become quite annoying."

Charlie just tilted her head and smiled.

"We have a lot to discuss Charlotte; perhaps it would be better if we were more comfortable."

He and several guards escorted her through a series of hallways and up several flights of stairs. She looked around trying to get her bearings, and possibly find a way to escape. She noticed Monroe looking at her. She motioned to the guards, "That's a lot of muscle for an escort. I must really scare the hell out of you." Monroe's eyes narrowed but he didn't say a word, just opened the door to a room that must have been an office at one point. She still couldn't tell where she was but she knew it wasn't the village, after all those stairs, she knew it didn't have a building this tall. She remembered several tall abandoned buildings not to far away, she must be in one of those.

A familiar figure standing by the window caught her attention, as he turned she gasped. "Jimmy, what the hell?"

"Hi Charlie."

Jimmy was one of the Georgia soldiers that had joined them. He was part of the evacuation team; in fact he had helped convince her to come with them to warn the villagers.

"Jimmy here has been kind enough to keep me informed of your whereabouts. In fact he's been instrumental in setting up this little operation. You see Charlie, the intel you've received is wrong. We've been here for some tine, just waiting for your pathetic excuse of an army to roll through so I can annihilate them. Whatever advantage Miles thought he had was an illusion."

Charlie lunged at Jimmy, throwing a punch that knocked him off his feat. "You basterd!" she screamed.

Monroe grabbed her from behind and restrained her before she could do any more damage to Jimmy. He had to admit, the girl had one hell of a right hook. Miles had taught her well.

Jimmy stood up, blood gushing from his nose, clearly broken. "You bitch." He said in a now nasally voice. He raised his hand to strike her, when Monroe grabbed his arm. With a look the spy backed off.

"Did your brother deliver the report?" Monroe asked him.

"Yes, he informed General Matheson that you had tanks and you were rolling toward the village and were 24 hours out. By now he would have realized that Charlie was with us and he will double timing it to get here before you. The men will be tired and unprepared for battle. They don't know that they are walking into a trap."

"That's why you insisted that I come with you?"

"It seemed like the best way to guarantee the General would show. The original plan was to kidnap you but when he decided to play hero and warn the village, well it was too good to pass up."

"I am going to kill you."

"You do have a murderous streak Charlotte, you're more like Miles than I thought. Although I am surprised that Miles would even bother with such an insignificant village as that one."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think." Charlie shot back.

"It's no matter, with a little bit of planning, and some help from my new associate Mr. Flynn, I've been able to get enough firepower in place to blow your little army strait to hell. I assure you it will be a sight to behold."

Oh god no, Charlie had to find a way out now. She had to warn Miles that he was walking into a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie watched as Monroe stared out the window to the village in the distance.

"So is this some Militia version of the quiet game?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

Monroe just turned to stare at her. "Aren't you wondering why you are here?"

"Doesn't matter, after I find a way to kill you I'll be on my way."

Ignoring her Monroe continued. "My first impulse was just to kill you, along with the rest of your little rebel friends."

"Then why didn't you? Why this little game?"

"Apparently I need you alive. Mr. Flynn seems to think you will be very valuable. When he finds Rachel, oh and believe me he will, he feels that you will be instrumental in convincing her to help us."

"I will die before I let you use me or my mother to help you. Besides, Miles will stop you."

"You have such faith in him. It appears that Miles is quite fond of you. We have some time, maybe I should tell you who your uncle really is. Maybe then you won't be so quick to sing his praises."

"You don't know who he is; you only know who he was."

"Oh I know Miles, I know him better than he knows himself. You don't go through what we have without seeing the deepest darkest recessed of each other's souls."

"Maybe that's the reason he left, he didn't like what he saw."

Monroe's hand struck her face, causing her head to snap back. Charlie cradled her cheek in her hand. One instant Monroe's eyes were blazing with furry and the next they were calm and dead. Monroe continued speaking like nothing had happened, like she hadn't gotten to him.

"Did he ever tell you how Rachel came to be in my company?"

He made it sound like she was a house guest. Even thought that very topic had been a source of irritation between Miles and her lately, she knew that Monroe trying to do. She wanted answers, but she wanted them from Miles. At least then she knew it would be the truth. Charlie wasn't going to be a pawn in the little mind game Monroe was playing. He wasn't going to turn her against Miles. What ever had happened in the past, it was something they would have to deal with together. She just hoped they got the chance.

"I don't care, it was in the past. Whatever you have to say, it's not going to work."

"Charlotte, I'm just trying to show you Miles' true colors. He and I aren't all that different. The sooner you understand that the better you'll be."

"Nothing you say or do will make me turn on him or hate him."

"What has he ever done to earn such loyalty?"

"He didn't have to earn anything, we're family."

She could see that Monroe was starting to come unglued. Maybe if she kept pushing his buttons he would make a mistake and she could escape. "I am his only family."

He got right up in her face and screamed, "Family!?, Family!? No little girl you are not his family. Miles and I were family. Do you honestly think he feels the same way about you? Let me tell you something about dear old Uncle Miles. Family doesn't mean a damn thing to him. He's betrayed everyone he's ever cared about, anyone he has ever called family. Rachel, Alec, me, do you really think you'll be any different?"

"You're wrong. He could have left me at any time, but he never did. He's been there for me when I needed him the most." Charlie could see that Monroe was really starting to loose it. Now was her chance to push him over the edge. "We. Are. Family. I'm more family to him than you ever were. We are a REAL family, not some fake, co-dependent excuse of one. I make him better and he makes me stronger. He may have toned down your crazy, but can you honestly say you did anything for him? You kept my mother, his sister-in-law prisoner, you killed my father, his brother and you kidnapped my brother, his nephew. Real family doesn't do that to each other. No wonder he doesn't want anything to do with you."

Monroe flew at Charlie, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall. His eyes were wild and be began to squeeze. Charlie could barely breathe. This was it, he was going to kill her.

"You know nothing, we are brothers." He hissed in face.

"Not anymore." she choked out.

With all the strength she had left, Charlie brought her knee up to connect with Monroe's groin. He let out a help and released his hold on her throat. Charlie gasped for breath and tried to run but she wasn't fast enough. Monroe grabbed her arm, spun her around and crashed his fist into her face. She saw stars. Her legs started to give out, but before she could fall to the ground Monroe grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Charlie slid to the floor and lost consciousness.

Monroe stared at Charlie's limp form on the floor. "So you think you make Miles a better man. I'll show you just how wrong you are. You'll see who your beloved uncle truly is when I make him choose between you and his little army. You'll see family means nothing to him."


	5. Chapter 5

As Miles and a portion of his men, the rest he left outside the village to guard the perimeter, entered the village square he knew something was wrong. The place looked deserted.

"Where is everyone?" he asked no-one in particular.

"I don't know maybe Charlie was able to get them all out?" Nora answered.

"Then why isn't there any sign of them leaving, and why didn't we run into them on our way here, and where the hell is Charlie?"

"I don't know."

Miles saw the curtains move into a nearby house and immediately tensed.

"Something's not right here Nora."

A mall boy peered out from the corner of the house and motioned for Miles to come over. With shaking hands he gave Miles a note then ran off.

"Hey wait!" Miles called out.

He looked down at the folded piece of paper in his hands but before he could read it a long forgotten sound filled his ears. Tanks. Monroe was here.

He shouted at his men to take cover, but before they even took a step Militia poured out of almost every building in the square. They had walked into a trap.

"It looks like your freaky spidy sense failed this time." Nora said as she raised her hands above her head in surrender.

"No it didn't fail, I just ignored it." He looked down at the paper and unfolded it. What was written made his blood run cold.

I have Charlotte. Come alone. It's time she learns who you really are. It's time to make a choice. - Bass

As the Militia started to disarm his men a jeep pulled up and out stepped Baker.

"Hello General, I'm your escort."

"What's the play?" Nora asked

"I go with him."

"No seriously, what's the plan?"

Miles handed her the note.

"Shit."

"Yeah, that about sums it up. You know what he'll do to her."

"Miles, you know what he's going to do to you."

"Doesn't matter."

"Time to wake up Charlotte."

Who the hell was calling her Charlotte? Then she remembered, Monroe. She felt his hand stroke her cheek and her hair. Charlie instantly came awake and came up swinging. Monroe deflected her blows easily.

"Now, now Charlotte, that's enough of that. We have company coming."

He hauled her to her feet and started marching her to the roof. He led her to the side, she looked down and saw who was getting out of the jeep parked below.

"Miles! No. Run. Get out of here!"

Monroe pulled her back, "now it's time to find out who your beloved uncle is."

Miles was escorted to the roof. It took everything he had not to run to Charlie and kill everyone in his path. He opened the door and saw her, his heart sank. Her lip was split, her face bloody and bruised. Before he could run to her Monroe grabbed her around the neck and put a gun to her head.

"That's far enough Miles."

Miles looked into Charlie's eyes. He could tell she was trying to really hard to be strong.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

"Let her go Bass."

"No, I don't think so. You know I had planned on just killing you, but I've got something so much sweeter in mind. Charlotte here seems to think you are a changed man. She doesn't know you like I do. You see he doesn't give a damn about family and I'll prove it to you."

"Why are you doing this Bass? Let her go, it's me you want."

"I admit, killing you is temping, but I think I'll make you suffer first."

"What do you want Bass?"

"I want you to make a choice. You see I have the town and the men you left around the perimeter surrounded. I've got the town wired to blow, and if that isn't enough I have four tanks that will finish the job. You remember the damage they can cause. So the choice is simple, family or the villagers and your little resistance."

"Don't listen to him Miles, he's not going to let me go."

Monroe put more pressure on her neck, shutting her up.

"Come on Miles, don't act like it's a hard decision. You don't give a damn about family, it's about time Charlie realizes that don't you think?"

"Bass don't do this."

"Tick, Tock Miles, the clock is ticking."

Miles looked into Charlie's eyes. God he didn't want to make this decision again. It was Alec all over again. If he chose Charlie all those men and innocent villagers would die, but if he didn't god only knew what Bass would do to her. He couldn't live with either outcome.

"Miles," Charlie whispered. "Miles I want you to choose the village and the men. It's okay. This is my choice. Some things are more important than family. I love you. Be who I know you can be."

"Shut up Charlie." Miles growled

"No, it's the only way and you know it."

"How touching, what's it going to be Miles?"

"How do I know you'll keep you word?"

"You see, I told you Charlotte, you mean nothing to him."

Charlie looked into Miles eyes, she knew this was killing him. "Miles it's okay."

"No, I'm not letting you do this. I'm not going to loose you."

"You surprise me Miles, what is it about this girl?"

"She's my family."

"Family! She is not your family! I'm your family. She is nothing."

Monroe was coming unglued. His hold on her neck loosened slightly and Charlie knew that it was no or never. She brought her foot down on his and grabbed for his gun.

"Charlie!" Miles screamed.

Miles watched as Charlie and Monroe grappled for the gun, they moved closer to the edge of the roof. All of a sudden the gun went off, Monroe staggered back and Charlie disappeared over the side.

"Charlie NO!" Miles raced toward them. Monroe was hit and the gun was at his feet. Miles picked it up and aimed at Monroe. But before he could pull the trigger he heard Charlie's voice. "Miles, help." He looked over the side and she was barely holding on to a pipe connected to the ledge. He dropped the gun and reached over the side. "Hang on kid, I got you."

He pulled her up onto the roof and pulled her into a hug. "I thought I lost you kid."

Charlie was breathing heavily and shaking a little. "Where's Monroe?"

"You winged him. He took off, we need to get off this roof before the rest of his men show up."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I couldn't let you fall."

Charlie nodded, then hugged him back.

"How do we stop the bombs and the tanks?"

"First let's get off this roof, then we'll figure out the rest as we go. There's a fire escape over there. Move your ass."

"Yes sir."


End file.
